Using Your Mouth
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: "Kevin uses his mouth." Okay so I could come up with a less dirty name, but I tried so... Yeah. Anyway, Rated M because it not for young people and it guy on guy.


Sassy and Shy: Rev!Edd and Smug and Confident Reg!Kevin

Me: I don't really think this one is really good, but t I guess I'm putting it up anyway.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Absolutely not, pumpkin." Eddward says laying naked, except for his beanie, next to his boyfriend on their bed with the sheets covering them.

"Edd, you'll like it. I swear if it doesn't feel good I'll stop." Kevin begged, sitting up slowly and throwing off the sheets.

Edd turned away from him with a huff. "Do you even really want oral sex, Kevin?" He asked bluntly. "We've never even done that before."

"Haven't you done it before?"

"No. It's unhygienic for the mouth to be in a place as unclean as a persons privates during intercourse."

The red headed jock scuffed at his reasoning. Edd could be such a drama queen. "Come on Dee I'm just going to eat you out once and if you don't like it then we'll stop."

The other just snorts at him indignantly. "Eat me out? Pumpkin, that sounds wrong and inappropriate at the same time. Why should I even agree to such a thing?" He only ever asked this question if Kevin was winning the argument. Which is also why he had his back turned away so he wouldn't see that smug grin on his boyfriend's face. Damn jock could be a smug bastard even at the promise of sex.

Just as expected Kevin grins at his words, but of course he can't see it. "'Cause you'll like it and I'll do it as many times as you want. It's a win-win situation." Kevin says, turning Edd onto his stomach.

"But Kevi-!" All his complaints die as the red head licked his puckered entrance. "K-Kevin?!" He yells out trying push the teens head away.

"Chill Edd, jeez." The larger male grumbles, swatting Edd's hand away as he goes back to lapping his tongue over the pale hairless flesh. Edd shuddered at the foreign feeling but moans. "Just relax Dee." The jock purrs as he places his mouth over the little hole and gives it a brief suck, before leaning back to say, "I'll take care of you."

"Ahh...y-you better."

"Now that's what I like to hear." The other said smirking slightly as he thrusts his tongue in then out to swirl it around the entrance again. He enters again, and repeats the process. Afterward he uses his thumbs to stretch the hole out just a bit so his tongue could move in and out faster, while sucking the now pink flesh.

Feeling the slight burn of being stretched and the thick wetness of the jocks tongue makes Edd pants harshly. It felt... good. Better than the for-play they'd done before. It was usually all hand jobs and quick palming hands. This was way better. Even the wet sounds made him wither and arch. 'Ahhh, Kevin's really good at this.' He thinks lustfully, wanting more. Arching his back, the withering teen pushing his behind up higher, quietly asking for Kevin to do just that. Kevin gets the hint, and thrust his tongue in deeper while running it around sensitive walls of pink flesh.

More moans and whimpers leave the swimmers as he withered like a leaf under the the redhead. "Kevin, more."He begs wanting to touch himself so bad, but Kevin said he'd take care of him so he couldn't be too impatient. But fuck he wanted more.

The jock leans back, stopping everything he was doing and Edd whines at the lost contact. "Turn over, then." The raven complies, spreading his legs. Rolling his eyes at the overly eager teen, Kevin grips his ass harshly getting his lover to mewl like a kitten. "Never knew you could be so compliant." Kevin chuckles out, taking the head of Eddward's leaking member into his mouth.

"Fuck you." Eddward curses as he throws his head back and making his beanie fall off in the process. His hair fanning out everywhere on the pillows, shining a rich black sheen. It's not like the hat was needed anyway, all Edd want's is more of whatever his lover was doing to him. "Ohhhhh, Kevin!"

Encouraged by the cry, the redhead begins to sucks the ravens member harder. He then bobs his head up and down as fast as he can, taking in more or the shaft each time. When he senses that Edd is about to come he slows to a stop, pulling his mouth of the stiff organ completely. The other male whines again at this, but Kev ignores it and goes back thrusting his tongue down the flush pink entrance. Sure he knew he was teasing the swimmer at this point. However, seeing Eddward "The Shark" moan like wanton whore and pant like a bitch in heat made the torture all the more worth it.

Edd knew this too. He knew that Kevin loved seeing him come undone by mere touchs and rough man handling. Edd was a bit of a masochist after all, so to be denied release was a turn on. Gosh he wished his fetish didn't get in the way right now, because he REALLY wanted to come. More that anything.

"Fuck, hurry Kevin."

"Anything ya want babe." He says, replacing his tongue with to fingers and putting his mouth back over the ravens cock. 'This was way better than I imagined it.' He thinks briefly as crocks his fingers to find the one place that makes his boyfriend make the sexiest sound in the world. Just like he predicted Edd moan high and long when his fingers brushed over the little bump inside of him. Brushing over it harder in time with his head bobbing, Kevin feels Edd close to release again, but this time he just keeps going. He wanted Edd to come and he himself was getting off just by hearing his lover moan.

'Come on Edd, come for me babe.' He thinks while bobbing his head faster over the ravens cock and his start rubbing harder over Edd's prostate. The male being pleasure below him arches off the bed thrusting into Kevin's waiting mouth as he comes with a high pitched mewl of his name. While the hot liquid of Edd's essence dribbles down his throat, Kevin makes sure to swallow all of it. He then detached himself from the ravens spent cock and takes out his fingers.

Seeing that Edd was too tired, he grips his own member so that he could release too. But before he could start stroking he felt a hand slap his away and that same hand began working him in a fast pace. Looking down at the raven, he notices that Eddward is staring up at him with a sly smirk as he jerked him off.

"Don't worry pumpkin I didn't forget about you." He purrs, wrapping his freehand around the back of Kev's neck in order pull him down into a passionate kiss. Kev moans at this and shudders when the hand over his cock fondles the tip a bit, before rubbing the whole length harder and faster. He could feel himself ready to blow and start thrusting into his lovers hand, while kissing him harder with his hands gripping Edd's waste.

After about a minute he finally comes all over Edd's hand and stomach with a growl. The kiss now broken in favor of resting his face in the crook of Edd's neck as he collapses on top of the raven tired and spent. Said male pushes Kevin until he's resting on his side and not crushing the swimmer. Then after doing this he frees his hand from in between their crotchs and whips the white substance off on the crumpled sheets. Seconds after his hand was clean, Kevin mutters something into his neck, while wrapping his arms around his waste.

Eddward places his now cleaned hand on Kev's bicep. "What was that, Pumpkin?"

Kevin lifts his face to look at Edd's eyes. "I love you Edd." The words make the swimmer blush and reflexively try to pull his hat down only to remember that it fell off so covers his face with his hand.

"I l.. y.. t...o." He says back, but some letters were muffled by his hand.

Kev takes his hand away from his face. "Say that again Edd."

"I l-love you t-too, K-Kevin." The jock smiles, pulls him close and Edd hugs back too. Both males utterly content in the embrace.

Kevin smirks. 'Yeah, definitely choice.'

* * *

Okay, so tell me what ya think and review! I love those, but no insults.


End file.
